


שאנל חמש

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Not Canon Compliant
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	שאנל חמש

טונקס רוצה לחיות בלונדון. היא אומרת שאנדרומדה איבדה יותר מדי, ובהתקף נדיר של חמימות-משפחתית, מבקשת לחיות ליד אמא שלה. רמוס, שמכיר אותה טוב מכפי שהיא מכירה את עצמה, מסרב. הוא לא אומר דבר במפורש וטונקס לא תובעת הסברים, אבל לשניהם ברור שתוך זמן קצר, תרצינה שתי הנשים לרצוח זו את זו. אנדרומדה ונימפדורה טונקס אוהבות מאוד אישה את רעותה – ממרחק בטוח של חמישים קילומטר לפחות. טונקס לא טיפשה, היא יודעת שלרמוס יש די והותר ניסיון עם בני בלק כדי לדעת שזו הצורה היחידה שבה הם מסוגלים לאהוב: ממרחק ו/או עם כפפות.

הם שוכרים בית קטן בהוגסמיד וטונקס לא יודעת איך לתאר בפני רמוס את הידיעה שאי-שם בלונדון, אנדרומדה מניחה להיסטוריה לאכול אותה. בנגיסות קטנות, כמו מתאבן במסיבת קוקטייל, כמו אלפי נמלים זעירות של זיכרון. היא יודעת שהוא מבין, היא יודעת שהוא יודע (לשאת, להיחבל, לספוג; לשתוק בכל פעם שכוח גדול יותר משייף אותך עוד קצת, בהתמדה ונחישות של סערת הוריקן). אבל עדיין, מבפנים הוא נראה אחרת. בני בלק הם להקה, רמוס לופין הוא זאב בודד.

אמא שלה מתה – לא בבת-אחת, לא באופן סופי. אנדרומדה מתה באיטיות, כי נגמרו האנשים והזיכרונות שיוליכו אותה אל הבית בכיכר גרימולד. תיבת התכשיטים שנגסה את אצבעותיהן של בנות בלק רבות מספור נחה דומם על שידת הטואלט שלה, מפני שבלה ונרקיסה וסיריוס ורגולוס, כולם השיבו את נשמתם לבורא. כשהיא מגיעה לבקר את הוריה, הבית שבשערי נוטינג היל שקט עד כאב, וגם הבדיחות המאולצות של טד טונקס לא מצליחות להחיות אותו.

היא זוכרת את הזמנים שבהם שנאה את אמא שלה: אנדרומדה תמיד הייתה חנוטה בחלוקי משי והדיפה ניחוח קלוש אך מחניק של בושם יקר. אסור היה להרים קול בשעת הארוחות וטונקס נהגה לשחק במזון שבצלחתה, מתפללת שהזמן יחלוף מהר. היא רצתה אמא  _ צעירה _ יותר, קשובה יותר לרוח הזמן. אנדרומדה הייתה משעממת והיו לה רעיונות מיושנים להחריד על נימוסים ובנים ו...מוסיקה (טונקס מגלגלת עיניים). מרלין! פליטיק אמר שאחיזת השרביט של טונקס מושלמת אבל הגריפינדורים האחרים צחקו על האופן שבו גלגלה את ה-ר` כאשר הגתה את המילים הלטיניות. חלפו כמעט ארבע שנים לפני שהעזה לספר לחברתה הטובה שהיא בת למשפחת בלק.

טונקס לימדה את עצמה איך להיות גריפינדורית. יותר מוגלגית. פחות בלק. השיער שלה היה יותר ורוד והחולצות שלה היו יותר צמודות ואנדרומדה הזדעזעה וסירבה לכנות אותה בשם "טונקס". וזה היה  _ בסדר _ \- טד הרים גבה וברגע נדיר של רצינות הודה שאולי הן זקוקות לזה. שהן שמחות כל זמן שהן רבות זו עם זו. טונקס לא בטוחה מה הוא יודע על בני בלק, מה הוא יודע על מלחמה, בכלל. כמו כל בת טיפש-עשרה, היא נוטה אוטומטית לזלזל באבא המזדקן שלה. אבל הזמן חולף, טונקס מתקבלת להכשרת ההילאים, יום אחד הגבר שפעם הרכיב אותה על אופנוע מעופף משתחרר מהכלא (זיכרון נשכח מתמונה בשחורלבן) ואז יש מלחמה. אנדרומדה נראית עסוקה. נראית חיה.

לפעמים, בינה לבין עצמה, היא מייחלת שהמלחמה יכולה הייתה להמשך לנצח. ללא קול, טונקס תוהה האם אנדרומדה נועדה למות ביחד עם בית בלק.

היא מנסה להגיע ללונדון כדי לריב עם אנדרומדה- יש כל כך הרבה נושאים שעליהם הן יכולות להתקוטט. יחסי קוסמים-מוגלגים, קיצוצי תקציב במשרד הקסמים, הבגדים שטונקס לובשת, ההתעקשות שלה להשתמש בסלנג, החברה שבה היא מתרועעת (אנדרומדה לעולם לא תאמר בקול דברים כמו "אדם זאב"). ואז טונקס בלונדון, ואמא מחייכת אליה מתוך פנים חיוורים. עורה של אנדרומדה דקיק כמו גוויל והיא מלהגת על הא ועל דא- "אתמול," היא אומרת, "הלכתי להניח פרחים על המצבה של סיריוס." טונקס לא מסוגלת ליזום ויכוח.

רמוס מחכה לה בתחנת הוגסמיד כשהיא חוזרת. הוא לא אומר דבר, אבל זרועותיו נכונות לקלוט אותה. לא אכפת לו שהיא בוכה בגבה אליו. יש ביניהם מקום גם לבדידות.


End file.
